An Alternate Reality- Harry X Felicia
by xXxAngelStormxXx
Summary: This is a alternate reality for Harry Osborn and Felicia Hardy in which Harry's dad actually cared and he may or may not have Retroviral Hypodisplasia, I haven't decided yet. Please read and review! :)
1. First Meeting At Oscorp- Felicia POV

Squaring my shoulders I walked as confidently as I could straight into Oscorp flashing my badge to the guards as I walked, it was my first day working when my boss, Mr. Norman Osborn, had his son visiting. I can't help but feel slightly nervous, I had been getting weird comments from everyone. They all thought that I would be let go after he met me, as that's what's happened to every single one of Mr. Osborn's assistants. _All of them._

Watching the floor for spills or anything haphazardly left lying around I pretty much strutted right up to the elevator to take me all the way up to my desk which was right outside the doors to my boss's office. It stopped about halfway up to let someone on and I breathed a sigh of relief seeing it was my best friend, Gwen Stacy.

"You look like you've seen a ghost 'Licia." she giggles and I give her the meanest fake glare I could muster. "I thought you were going to be one of those stuffy board members who have been taunting me all week telling me how 'I"m so going to get fired'." I pouted.

"Well thank goodness it's just me. Why do they think you're going to get fired?"

"Because every single one of Mr. Osborn's assistants are let go right after meeting his son. _All of them_ Gwen, _every single one!_" I say exasperated, finally cracking , my nerves showing.

*Ding!* The elevator doors opened again and she pulled me to the side hastily just in time for an incredibly handsome guy in shades to saunter in.

After telling the elevator the floor he's going to he leans against the side railings on the other half of the elevator and glances over with a calculating glance. Gwen was still trying to calm me down, I was barely showing my nervousness now that someone else was here but she could tell anyhow.

"Oh would you relax! You are _SO _ not going to get fired!"

Out of the corner of my eye I see him give a look, but I decide to ignore it for now. I have more pressing issues than the fact that we're in an elevator with a really cute guy.

"You think so?" I sigh as I look down to the thick stack of files in my arms. Mr. Osborn had asked yesterday for them to be on his desk bright and early this morning.

Suddenly the lights flicker and the elevator jerks me right into Mr. Handsome's arms. "Eep!" I let out a small cry at being thrown off balance, but somehow managed to keep all my files intact. I felt my neck burn as I looked up into his face, and his eyes as his shades had fallen off.

"Hey, you alright there?" He asks with a small smile as he lets me go once my footing is even again. "Y-yeah. Thanks." I reply quietly, I feel like I'm blushing like mad! Oh if my parents saw me now; a Hardy, tongue tied? Never. His eyes were a beautiful blue and they pierced my very soul, like he knew me and everything I'd ever done. Somehow I didn't feel like I would mind that very much, not with a face and voice like his, Hopefully a personality to match.

"Uh, hello? Still here." Gwen says in a teasing tone and I felt myself go redder than I'd already been. "oh, eh um." He clears his throat awkwardly. "Um, I'm Harry." He introduces himself, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"I'm Gwen Stacy and this is my BFF Felicia Hardy." she says before I can even open my mouth. "Hardy huh?" he almost murmurs it, but it's not hard to feel like there's some judgment in his voice. Everyone always did once they found out my last name was Hardy, the Hardy family were world renowned master thieves and cat burglars. I looked down at my feet, silently cursing my best friend, wishing she'd left out my last name.

I feel his eyes on me, realized I'd heard him. "That's cool." He says, and I look up quickly to see a small smirk on his lips. I feel my lips curve up into a soft smile too, seeing I hadn't yet lost my chance at knowing this handsome guy, Harry he'd said.

With just as much suddenness the elevator jerks to life and I almost topple again but he'd reached out with quick reflexes and grabbed me around the waist to keep me steady. Gwen had her arms free to grasp the railing, so she didn't need the help like I did with my arms full of files. I feel my cheeks heat up again, but not as much as before.

When the elevator opens we all get off, he keeps his hand at the small of my back as we exit and I don't know why but I don't mind like I normally would.

"So, where are you heading Miss Hardy?"

"Well Mr. Harry," I begin, playing along with his formalities, "I'm going to my desk outside the offices up ahead." With my free arm I wave off in the direction I'm going and I see a pleased look in his eyes.

"Well, that just so happens to be the way I'm going. Shall we?" He offers me his free arm which I take without hesitating. I giggled softly when he did so, most people wouldn't play games with me in such a manner, if they managed to stick around after learning my last name. I let him lead me up through the very few rows of desks and I pointed out my desk. The one that sat directly in front of Mr. Osborn's office, and once again he looked pleasantly surprised. When we'd reached my desk he took my hand that had been holding his arm in his hand, "Well, this is where I must leave you Miss. Hardy." he says and actually brings my hand up to his lips and kisses it. My breath catches in my throat the second his lips touch my skin, and am frozen in place watching him walk away toward Mr. Osborn's office.

As soon as he enters through the doors I let myself lean against my desk and I sigh dreamily. He was such a gentleman and all I knew was his first name. What was I thinking? I should've gotten at least his last name so I could find him again I mentally berate myself.

"Wow." Gwen says as she moves to sit on my desk. "What happened to you? You just met him, and are you drooling? You're drooling."

"What?!" I snap my eyes away my hand shooting up to my mouth to find it dry.

I glare at her when she begins to laugh, "No you're not. But that was hilarious."

Getting up I turn and go to Mr. Osborn's doors and look through the clear window doors to see... nobody. They must be in Mr. Osborn's personal work library. He preferred that some days to his regular office.

Letting myself in I briskly walk to his desk and begin laying out the files as requested and spin around when a door to my right opens unexpectedly. It's Mr. Osborn and Harry. My hand lowers from my neck where it had shot to in surprise, like that would slow my heartbeat down.

"I'm sorry for startling you Felicia."

"Oh, it's quite alright Mr. Osborn." I reply professionally, not having any of my tongue tied problems like I did earlier thankfully. I turn to take my leave but he calls out to me. "Felicia, I would like you to meet someone, when I retire he will lead Oscorp. This is my son Harry. Harry, this is my PA Felicia."

I turn to look at Harry kind of confused that he didn't say anything before. "We've already met dad." he says, a goofy grin gracing his features and I can't help but love it and smile tentatively back.

"Oh, well that's good." he seems surprised, but dismisses it quickly. "Please make sure to update all company files we have on the CEO successor and such. Oh and make sure to make my appointment with my lawyer. I want to finalize that will."

As soon as he starts giving orders my PA instincts kick in and I am professional once more, "Yes, of course Mr. Osborn." that's when I, as gracefully as I could, exit the office to find Gwen still at my desk.

Quickly I move over to her, "You'll never guess what just happened." I say as I take my seat and pull up the requested files.

"Mmhh. I don't know I give up already, I can't think of anything besides you thought you'd get fired. You didn't, did you?" she suddenly seems serious on that last part.

"No, I didn't. Harry," I whisper not wanting anyone to hear me, "is Harry Osborn. Mr. Osborn's son."

'NO WAY!" she exclaims in an excited whisper.

"_YES WAY!" _I whisper back, not sure if I'm excited or nervous.

I can't believe I have a crush, on the boss's son no less. Oh boy, this can't end well. I just hope I don't lose my job after this.


	2. First Meeting At Oscorp- Harry POV

**I can't believe how many times I've been here and I still got off on the wrong freaking floor. I tap my foot impatiently as I await the elevator doors opening once more. **

** *Ding!* **

** The doors to the elevator slid open and I walked inside quickly, wanting to get away from prying eyes and was surprised to see two girls already inside. But what surprised me more was that they appeared to be around 17 or 18, and my eyes lingered on the beautiful brunette with her arms stuffed with files. Carelessly I leaned against the railing on the other side of the small elevator and observed them**

** "Oh would you relax! You are **_**SO **_** not going to get fired!" the blonde one sounds exasperated with her. I'm confused for a second wondering why this beautiful girl thinks she's going to get fired.**

** "You think so?" she looks down at the dozens upon dozens of files stacked neatly in her arms. **

** All of the sudden right after she asks her friend for confirmation the lights flicker and the elevator jerks her right into my arms. "Eep!" Somehow the beauty manages to keep all her files in her arms when I catch her, though the sudden jerk of the elevator had thrown my sunglasses off. **

** I see her begin to turn pink and I gently help her into a better standing position and let go when it looks like she's regained her footing.**

** "Hey, you alright there?" I ask, offering up a small smile. **

** "Y-yeah. Thanks." she replies quietly, stumbling over her words slightly, probably still embarrassed. **

** "Uh, hello? Still here." the blonde one says in a teasing tone and the beauty goes slightly redder.**

** I clear my throat, "Um, I'm Harry." I say while rubbing the back of my neck feeling awkward, I completely forgot her friend was still here.**

** "I'm Gwen Stacy and this is my BFF Felicia Hardy." she jumps in before the girl can even open her mouth and she looks away. **

** "Hardy huh?" I murmur to myself, recognizing the name.**

** She must have heard me, "That's cool." I tell her. I really do think so, I mean she doesn't seem to realize who I am and I certainly didn't realize who she was. I'm surprised by my father, but I'm glad he hired her.**

** Her head jerks up and she smiles softly at me, my small smirk staying on my lips.**

** With just as much suddenness the elevator jerks to life and I reach out quickly and put my hands on her waist to steady her. **

** When the elevator doors finally open I keep my hand at the small of her back as we exit, just wanting to make sure she's alright and doesn't fall.**

** "So, where are you heading Miss Hardy?" I decide to be gentlemanly and formal to start, she seemed embarrassed enough already.**

** "Well Mr. Harry I'm going to my desk outside the offices up ahead." she gestures towards the direction of my dad's office and for some reason this makes me happy. Because I'll most likely get to see her more.**

** "Well, that just so happens to be the way I'm going. Shall we?" I offer her my arm, because my father always taught me to treat a lady right, and I thought this might be a good gesture to use.**

** She giggles softly as she takes my arm without hesitation.**

** I lead her through the very few rows of desks and she points out the one that belongs to her. We come to a halt at the desk right outside my dad's office. This means she's is PA, and I feel a smile creep up onto my lips.**

** I take the hand that had been holding my arm, "Well, this is where I must leave you Miss. Hardy." I say before I kiss the back of her hand softly. Her breath catches and I feel her watching me until I walk through my father's office doors.**

** Walking straight into my father's private library I don't even bother knocking and waltz right in, feeling relaxed. "So, when did you hire that beauty?" I ask my dad, almost jokingly. "What? Who do you mean?" He seems confused for a second or two before I point towards his office, "The beautiful girl with the dark hair and vivid green eyes." **

** "Oh, you mean Felicia." he chuckles slightly, "I thought you'd like her. She's something. I hired her right after I fired that other girl. I can't remember her name, but you said she was awful. Like the others." **

** "Oh, yeah. One of the ones who tried to hit on me and feel me up." I say and take a drink from my glass, shuddering as I remember how every single one of his assistants tried to use me as a way to access the Osborn fortune. **_**Every single one. **_**Thank goodness my dad actually trusted me over them and got rid of them before they could do any kind of damage.**

** "Wait, you're doing it again aren't you? You always hire girls you my age who you think I might find a connection with." I sighed, when he just smirked and I rolled my eyes. **

** Hearing footsteps we left his library and saw Felicia laying out files on his desk. She suddenly turns around in surprise and her hand flies up to her neck.**

** "I'm sorry for startling you Felicia." my dad says calmly, he looks like he's holding back a chuckle. **

** "Oh, it's quite alright Mr. Osborn." she replies having regained her composure. She turns to leave but he calls out again, "Felicia, I would like you to meet someone, when I retire he will lead Oscorp. This is my son Harry. Harry, this is my PA Felicia."**

** She turns and looks at me with a confused look in her eyes, "We've already met dad." I interject as it looks like she's too surprised to say anything.**

"**Oh, well that's good.** **Please make sure to update all company files we have on the CEO successor and such. Oh and make sure to make my appointment with my lawyer. I want to finalize that will."**

** "Yes, of course Mr. Osborn." her professional nature comes back out once my father gave her more to do and she left the room with grace in every step she took.**

** He chucked as he took his seat and watched my face as I watched her move. "Very efficient." he murmurs as he looks down to his files, " I wasn't expecting most of these until this afternoon."**

** He looks back up at me, and I'm sure I look absurd. "You've got it bad son." he chuckles again and I smile sheepishly at him and shake my head. It's time to get down to business and be serious again, and to do that I need to not be thinking about the beautiful girl who is only right outside the doors.**


	3. Chapter 3-WILL REVISE CHAPTER LATER

_ Over the next couple months I see Harry more and more. He began to meet me at the elevator, somehow just having a knack for knowing what time I'd arrive every morning, and escort me to my desk before heading into his father's office. It was really sweet and Gwen was constantly teasing me for it._

_ I was staring at my monitor, transfixed at the invitation I'd relieved moments ago._

_ *snap!* I snap out of my stupor to see Gwen waving a hand in front of my face and snapping her fingers to get my attention._

_ "Yes Gwen?" I say innocently, smiling sheepishly at her._

_ She rolled her eyes, "Did you receive the invitation too? To the annual Oscorp Benefit?"_

_ "Yeah, you too?" I grin up at her, "You know what this means?"_

_ She giggles, "Yes!"_

_ "Shopping!" we giggle in unison. I loved to go shopping with Gwen, she had immpecable taste. Almost as good as my own._

_ "Okay, how about after work we head downtown to the mall? Sound good?" _

_ I laugh at her eagerness, "Sounds good Gwen."_

_ "OOH, I've got to go." she gives me a teasing look and whispers, "Have fun with your secret admirer." I roll my eyes at her, while she turns to go back to her own desk._

_ I shake my head and pull up the files Mr. Osborn was currently looking for. _

_ A shadow covers my desk and I look back up, expecting Gwen to be back only to see Harry in front of my desk. _

_ "Hello Harry." I offer a small smile, why do I always get nervous around him?_

**"Hi Felicia." I breath and she looks down slightly, a blush creeping onto her cheeks and suddenly I'm nervous instead of just mesmerized.**

** "Um, uh-" I try to begin my sentence, "Would you, uhm. Never-mind." I mutter out, losing my nerve just as suddenly.**

** "What is it Harry?" she looks back up, her face innocent and expectant.**

** "Um." I rub my neck in an attempt to calm down I take a deep breath. I shake my head, "Never-mind." I turn to walk away but she's gotten up and is in front of me, her hand on my chest effectively stopping me in my tracks.**

_He's so close to me I can feel his breath hot on my face, he smelled of mint and leather. I looked into his face after pausing for a moment, "What is it Harry? You can tell me." I offer what I hope comes off as a reassuring smile._

_ He chuckles nervously, "Um." he still seems unsure for a moment before getting the courage to ask me._

_ "Would you go to the benefit with me?" he stumbles over his words so quietly I can barely make them out and I'm taken back for a few moments full of shock._

**She seems shocked and I instantly regret asking, and shake my head and try to move past her.**

** "Yes." It's so quiet I barely hear it and my eyes snap back to hers which seem to be dancing with mischief.**

** "What?"**

** She giggles softy, "Yes Harry, I'll go to the benefit with you." I feel a grin stretch across my face as I hear her acceptance. **

** "You will?"**

_I giggle again at his astonishment that I accepted his offer, "Yes I will."_

_ I lean in and kiss his cheek gently._

_ "Harry! I need you in here." Mr. Osborns voice carried from his office, pulling him out of our little bubble._

_ He looks at me and I can tell he is hesitant to go back right away, like he needs permission or something._

_ "Go." I urge, give him a small push on the shoulder in the direction of his father's office._

_ He keeps looking over his shoulder the whole way into his father's office. _

_ I bite my lip gently as I turn and straighten out the last of the files I was asked to retrieve. I was not only formally invited to the benefit, but Harry asked me to attend with him. I can't stop the smile from tugging at my lips and am startled by Gwen's sudden appearance next to me._

_ "Hey Felicia. So?"_

_ "So what?" _

_ "Did he ask you?"_

_ "Ask me what?"_

_ She seems exasperated, like I'm supposed to know exactly what she's asking._

_ "To the benefit." she says it like it's obvious._

_ "Yes. Wait, how'd you-?"_

_ "He's best friends with my boyfriend Peter. Of course he asked Peter for advice, and naturally Peter told me."_

_ I hit her on the arm, just enough to feel it but not to bruise._

_ "OW! What was that for Felicia!?" she begins rubbing her arm like it seriously hurt, which it could have. Sometimes I don't know my own strength._

_ "And you didn't think to tell me? I looked like an idiot, just staring at him, bewildered that he'd ask me. Like a deer in the headlights!" I'm irritated, but I can never stay mad at her. After all, who else am I going to gossip, shop, and talk to? She's my best friend, she knows too much anyways._

_ "Because! It was supposed to be a surprise!" she laughs at me._


End file.
